Destiny
by The Death and the Strawberry
Summary: "Sí, no tenemos destino. Sólo aquellos consumidos por la ignoráncia y el miedo que dan pasos en falso pueden hundirnos en las turbias aguas llamadas destino..."


_**One-Shot basado en la portada del volumen 6 del manga. Creo que los pequeños poemas que hay al comienzo de cada volumen son bastante consecuentes con el personaje de la portada, que en este caso es Urahara, no tengo planeado extenderlo (inicialmente no iba a ser tan largo) pero escriba mas cosas basándome en las citas del manga, quien sabe.** _ _

El tendero caminaba por la acera mientras el sol, perezoso, asomaba por entre las montañas. Lleva a su paraguas a modo de bastón y una sonrisa que claramente mostraba que escondía algo. Sus cabellos rubios se agitaban por el viento, al igual que sus ropas, sencillas y de colores terrosos. Se preguntaba donde estaría ella, escondida bajo su forma de gato negro, se preguntaba cuando volvería, porque sabia que podían pasar semanas, meses o años antes de que volviera a parecer en las puertas de la tienda. Eso era algo que ya había sucedido antes.

Mientras el sol se levantaba la ciudad empezaba a despertar también, las personas empezaban a dirigirse a sus lugares de trabajo, escuelas, o donde quiera que los humanos habitasen a esas horas. Kisuke Urahara se preguntó, no por primera vez, como se sentiría ser un mortal, vivir bajo la sentencia de una vida tan efímera, de un cuerpo que envejecía y de un tiempo tan absurdamente limitado. Se preguntó si la condena de una muerte inevitable seria peor que una vida que jamás terminase, si las cadenas del fin superarían en peso a las cargas que con el tiempo se acumulaban, haciéndose mas pesadas, y que no daban señal desaparecer.

Durante lo que parecía una eternidad se había parado al margen del mundo, mientras las personas y la vida iban y venían. El tiempo pasaba sin una dirección determinada, a veces parecía transcurrir hacia adelante, otras veces hacia el pasado. El personalmente prefería cuando los días se sucedían para atrás y volvía a ser un capitán encerrado todo el día en su oficina junto a su gritona, irreflexiva y agresiva teniente, volvía a ser el hombre que vestía el ahori blanco y cargaba una espada en la mano, que asistía de mala gana a las reuniones y despertaba la ira de la, entonces pequeña Soi-Fon. Sin embargo, esos días no llegaban muy a menudo, y el peso de sus errores nublaba la memoria de aquellos años felices.

El no creía en el destino. Siempre había pensado que lo que le sucediera en la vida era, de cualquier manera, algo que él mismo decidía, así fuera de forma inconsciente. Sus éxitos habían sido fruto de su esfuerzo y sus fracasos de su negligencia. Incluso el mas grande todos, la cumbre de todos sus errores, que le había costado algo mas que la vida de ocho personas, sin incluir a Tessai y Yoruichi-san. Durante un tiempo creyó culpar al destino, a Aizen, al infierno y a los dioses, sin embargo no fue mas que cuestión de tiempo para que la culpa se instalará en el, la culpa que sabia que era suya, y solo suya. El había creado el Hyogoku y como científico estaba totalmente consciente de los riesgos que tanto poder acarreaba, por eso mismo había tratado de guardarlo lo mejor posible. Y aun así, los planes malvados de Aizen habían encontrado la manera de burlar su seguridad. La seguridad no había sido lo suficientemente buena o tal vez se hubiera filtrado información fuera del laboratorio, incluso alguien podría haber entrado a su dormitorio en cualquier momento... Fuera lo que fuera, gracias a su irresponsabilidad había dañado demasiadas vidas. Y ni siquiera tenía conciencia de cuantos aunque estaba seguro que, entre shinigamis, quincies, humanos y hollows usados en los experimentos que Aizen la cifra era alta.

Mientras daba pasos lentos sin rumbo fijo trato de dictarle un momento en sus pensamientos a todos aquellos a quienes el Hyogoku hubiera afectado. Pensó en Hirako y los demás Vizards, ahora congregados en una bodega rodeada de una barrera espiritual que de poco serviría para protegerlos de la a,Emma que habitaba en su interior. Pensó en Isshi y en Masaki, en Ichigo cuyo mundo había dado un giro de 360 grados y en Kuchiki-san, quien casi muere siendo una marioneta más en el juego de Aizen. Tantas personas, algunos sus compañeras, otros simples inocentes que tuvieron el infortunio de estar en el lugar equivocado, a manos el capitán equivocado...

 _"Si, no tenemos destino..."_

No existía tal cosa. Algunos hablaban de Dios como destino, hablaban del célebre hilo rojo, incluso había quienes alardeaban de poder predecir el futuro, lo que estaba destinado a ocurrir, pero el estaba seguro de que nada estaba "destinado" a ser. Lo que había sido no podía cambiarse, pero si evitarse. Los errores eran predecibles, y pensar que algún hecho desafortunado era cuestión del destino, y, que por ende, el mismo destino se encargaría de repararlo, era algo cuando menos cobarde.

 _"Solo aquellos consumidos por la ignorancia y el miedo que dan pasos en falso..."_

Se dio la vuelta y encaminó sus rítmicos pasos en dirección a la tienda, balanceando su zampakuto y acomodándose el sombrero a rayas.

No fue el destino. Fue él, Urahara Kisuke, y era él quien tendría que arreglarlo.

 _"Pueden hundirnos en las turbias aguas llamadas destino"._


End file.
